bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quickdrawer
The Death Ray Capsule "Quickdrawer" Q4-L is the fourth boss of Bloons III, and is the boss of the Sunburn Desert zone, appearing in the "The Temple of the Monkey God" level. It's also the smallest boss in the game. General Info The Quickdrawer is the detachable core of the Temple of the Monkey God's defense system (see below), and also acts as a scout of sort for that defense system. When The Monkey entered the temple to attempt to get an artifact (the Hominic Sunshine) for the army, Quickdrawer sensed his presence and decided to stop him, because the artifact can only go to the hand of the one worthy enough to be able to defeat it. Boss Fight The Quickdrawer is the simplest boss so far! You fight it inside the tunnel of the Temple of the Monkey God, your default ammo are normal darts and you can only move vertically in this fight! It only has one attack, which is when its open its "eye" to reveal its core and shoots a huge laser beam for 2.5 seconds (the laser beam fires as soon as the eye opens)! This laser beam cause INSTANT DEATH, so make sure you're always on the opposite side of the tunnel! It's invincible when its "eye" is closed. However, when its eye is open, you just need to shoot a dart to the core to deals 1 HP damage. The Quickdrawer has 15 HP, which means that after you hit it 15 times, it'll be destroyed. Very simple, right? This boss is so boring! Teehee... don't worry, the fun has just begun... Red Eye Now THIS is the real defense system of the temple! If you managed to defeat the Quickdrawer in less than 150 seconds (2.5 minutes), then fine, the level is completed, and you'll get the artifact and complete the zone! HOWEVER, if you take more than 150 seconds to defeat the Quickdrawer, then it'll reach the end of the tunnel, then enter the Defense System as its core to activate it. This system is simply called the Red Eye! You don't have to fight the Red Eye if you're good enough, as it was made to STOP you from advancing any further, because it's as hard as some of the last bosses! However, you'll get a special medal if you do beat it, so you can lengthen the fight with Quickdrawer on purpose if you want! :P Attacks The Red Eye has 4 attacks: *Attack 1: The Quickdrawer's attack, 'nuff said. Note that shooting the core for now won't be so meaningful... *Attack 2: Use its 2 laser cannons to shoot 2 huge laser beams which also cause instant death! Note that these cannons will glow brightly before shooting, so stay away when you feel something's gonna happen! *Attack 3: 8 laser turrets suddenly emerge from the chamber's ceiling and ground! Actually it's not that surprising, since the Red Eye is a defense system with many hidden laser turrets. Anyway, these laser turrets will shoot mini laser beams forward, pack by pack. (The top turrets will shoot first, then the bottom turrets will shoot soon after. These mini laser beams deal 3 HP damage each. After that, the turrets will hide back inside the temple. *Attack 4: Use its 4 laser guns to shoot mini laser beams that can bounce once (and only once) when hit the wall! Of course these guns can also change angles, and their laser beams also deal 3 HP damage each. *Note that these attacks have a random timer and can overlap each other, so you may get into really bad times when 2 or 3 attacks are activated at once, and this is what makes the Red Eye so hard! However, it'll never use Attack 3 together with Attack 2 and Attack 4, since Attack 2 and 4 can damage its laser turrets, and the Red Eye knows that. How to Deal Damage Unlike the fight with the Quickdrawer, where you can only move vertically, Free Movement is enabled in the fight with Red Eye! The Red Eye has only 3 HP! YAY! But don't be happy just yet, it's very tricky to deal damage! In order to deal damage to the Red Eye, you must: *First, wait until it uses Attack 1 and Attack 3 together. *Then, quickly shoot the core of the Quickdrawer! This will temporarily freeze the system and give you 10 seconds to shoot the turrets unharmed! *Then, quickly shoot each of the turret once! Note that you must shoot all 8 turrets in only TEN SECONDS! Or else the system will resume! *After that, the whole system will go haywire, and a system error will cause one of its turrets along with its link to the main system explode, creating a small tunnel! *Then go into that tunnel, which will lead you around to the BACK core of the Red Eye! You have 20 seconds to do the work... *When you see the back core, shoot it to deal 1 HP damage! Note that you must do all this in less than 20 seconds, because after 20 seconds, using nano technology, the Red Eye will create bricks to fill in the tunnel again and you must fly back to the main chamber before you get trapped inside the wall! Note that this also happens when you manage to hit the back core. *After that, everything will go back to normal and the Red Eye will use another turret to replace the lost turret (told you, it actually has a near-infinite amount of turrets, but it can only use 8 at a time). Hit the back core 3 times, and the Red Eye will be destroyed! TADA! Secret If you approach and check the wreckage of the Red Eye after defeating it, rather than going straight back through the tunnel to retrieve the Hominic Sunshine and complete the Zone, you'll receive the plans for the Phalanx, which is required for the True Final Boss battle! Game Over If you fail to defeat the Quickdrawer or Red Eye, the Hominic Sunshine will never be retrieved, thus the monkeys' army can't use its power to create Solar Darts, the only weapon that can defeat Apopalypse Bloon's elite Dark Bloons. Thus, the Dark Bloons slowly come and spread darkness all around the temple, and over time the whole Appire while no one can do anything about them. Game Over! Trivia *If it wasn't obvious enough, the name "Quickdrawer" is because when the eye is open, it's only a matter of who can hit the target first, like a quick draw. *The Quickdrawer's model designation, Q4-L, is short for Q'''uickdrawer, Boss Number '''4 - L'aser. *The Red Eye's model designation is actually Q4-R, but it's not shown in-game. It can be included in the game's manual though. "R" stands for '''R'ed, but one may also argue L and R is a reference to Left and Right. *The Red Eye is a reference to the final boss of Raiden Fighters 2, the Red Eye! It's an enemy attack base that's shaped like a giant red eye. *Actually... no. This is the real Red Eye... *Ok so let me explain the whole thing again. Before the final level of Raiden Fighters 2, you are told that your target is called the "Red Eye" with no pictures of it (normally you'll be given a picture of the target). When you get to the end of the level, you'll fight the enemy base (the first "Red Eye"), which exists just to fool you that it was the Red Eye. However, when you defeat it, you'll go underground and the bomber will appear, with its literal glowing red eye... Go figure! *It's also the only boss that's not from the Bloons Army but just a neutral defense system of the Temple. *Next is the '''Grand Cannon SEG II "Devastator". Meta07 (talk) 06:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses